


Edge of Night

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [10]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Looong Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, like wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: That’s when the world seems to stop under Y/N’s feet, gaze lost in brown eyes.The others are all talking insistently under their breath, but all Y/N can do is watch the guy’s tongue sweep out to wet his lips, and promptly gets lost in the sound of his voice, “I’m Embry, it’s nice to meet you.”





	Edge of Night

Being an imprint was something Y/N found herself stumbling into. Having been friends with Angela, a girl a year older than her, for most of her life, she was also ‘friends’ with all of her friends, including Bella, the new girl that ended up dating Edward Cullen. It was a surprise to the whole school, teachers included, but Y/N found that she fit in with the odd family, with her pale skin and all. **  
**

Y/N didn’t talk to Bella too often, but still felt for her when the Cullen’s up and left, leaving her an emotional wreck. It took most of the school year for her to get better, hanging out with a 'scary guy from La Push,’ though Y/N figured Mike was just being extra. Eventually, Bella came around and tried to talk to her friends again, though they didn’t know how to treat her after she isolated herself so aggressively. Not wanting Bella to retract into herself again, Y/N ignored the judging looks Jessica and Mike were giving her as she accepted Bella’s invitation to the beach for that coming weekend.

When the two of them get there it was surprisingly warm, and some of the boys from the res were there. They noticed Bella almost instantly, and one of the boys ran over to her, swooping her up into his insanely muscular arms to give her a hug. The other boys walk around Bella and Jake to introduce themselves. The first is an energetic boy named Seth, who stares into Y/N’s eyes intently before cursing under his breath, causing the others to laugh knowingly from behind him. Y/N just looks between them, confused. That’s when the world seems to stop under Y/N’s feet, gaze lost in brown eyes.

The others are all talking insistently under their breath, but all Y/N can do is watch the guy’s tongue sweep out to wet his lips, and promptly gets lost in the sound of his voice, “I’m Embry, it’s nice to meet you.”

* * *

It wasn’t long after that that Y/N found out what they were, and who Y/N was to Embry. It was weird at first, scary even, and it took her awhile to get used to it. But after almost two weeks of avoiding Embry, Y/N came around, giving into the empty feeling in her heart that was that was steadily growing from Embry’s absence. The two of them were almost immediately inseparable, and Y/N spent as much time as she could between school and Embry’s patrols hanging out, be it at the beach, Emily’s house or Embry’s house, since Y/N lived on Cullen lands.

That’s where they were now, covers pushed to the end of Embry’s bed and books laid out around them. It was late in the evening, but the sun was just starting to set over the horizon, tinting the sky a light pink. Y/N was sitting with her back against Embry’s chest, between his spread legs as he leaned against the headboard. She was scribbling down equations for her math homework, Embry’s work left forgotten on the end of the bed as soon as Y/N cuddled up to him to try and get warm. Winter was right around the corner, and with Y/N almost always cold, it was the perfect excuse to get close to Embry.

She had stolen one of Embry’s thin, huge sweaters to wear. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist as he dozed off, face tucked into Y/N’s neck as he watched her punch some numbers into her calculator before writing more numbers down. Y/N let out a groan, free hand reaching up to card her fingers through his hair, nails lightly scraping against his scalp to distract her overworked brain. Embry let out a content sigh, head tilting slightly to press a light kiss to Y/N’s neck.

Y/N shivered at the touch, body sagging into Embry’s briefly before removing her hand from his hair, regretfully turning her attention back to her notebook. She barely got through half of the next word problem before Embry was pressing more kisses to her neck, unwrapping an arm from her waist to take her pencil from her, dropping it onto his bedside table, notebook and calculator following close behind.

“Embry,” Y/N protested, but didn’t try to fight him, relaxing against Embry completely, “it’s due tomorrow, and with my luck, Mr.Prescott will decide that tomorrow’s the day to be an asshole and do a homework check.”

“You need a break,” Embry’s hands drifted to her hips, running them up and down her sides, sweater shifting up to reveal more of her bare thigh, she had kicked off her thermal leggings a couple of minutes after she snuggled up to him, his increased body temperature making the leggings become unbearably hot, “Math comes ridiculously easy to you, one night won’t do you any harm.”

“But-” Embry tightened his hands on Y/N hip, fingers digging into her skin through the sweater, causing Y/N to stifle a moan. Though from the smirk she felt pressed into her neck, she knew he heard.

“No but’s.” With a nod Y/N gave in, turning to nudge Embry’s head from her neck. Embry willingly gave in, noses brushing together before his lips met hers in a soft kiss. The angle was horrible, but Y/N couldn’t care less, hand coming to cup the side of Embry’s face while she turned her head further, straining the muscles there as she deepened the kiss.

Embry reciprocated in kind, lips pressing harder against Y/N’s. His grip tightened on Y/N’s waist briefly before a hand slid down over her hip and thigh to grab the back of her knee, tugging at her leg until she was straddling one of his own, lips parting briefly before they dove back together. Y/N’s arms came up to wrap around Embry’s neck, knuckles hitting the wood in her haze, causing her to jerk back slightly, “Shit.”

“You okay?” Embry asked, an amused smile on his face as he stared up at Y/N. She just gave a nod, moving her other leg so that she could settle comfortably in his lap. In this new position, she could feel his growing erection pressed against her. Embry noticed it too, hands dropping from her waist as he avoided her eyes, “Sorry.”

Y/N shook her head, reaching back out to wrap her arms around Embry’s neck to pull him to her. Embry’s hands were clenched on his legs, though he still met Y/N half way when she leant in for a kiss. Though hesitant to move much under Y/N, Embry’s hands moved back to her waist to keep her still as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss once more.

Letting Embry take the lead, Y/N used that as a distraction to move closer, slowly pressing her chest against Embry’s to avoid him pulling away again. His fingers dug into her sides slightly, as if he was deciding whether or not to bring Y/N closer, or pull away once more.

Making the decision for him, Y/N unconsciously rolled her hips into his as she closed the gap, settling fully on Embry’s lap to find that through his embarrassment, his erection had not gone away. The added pressure pulled a moan for Embry, one that he tried and failed to suppress. The sound caused a shiver to run down Y/N’s spine, the feel of it made her lips tingle, and she relished in the fact that she was the one that caused it.

Y/N broke the kiss, placing one last lingering peck on his lips before trailing kisses along Embry’s jaw and neck, sucking a bruise into his skin. She knew it was pointless, with his accelerated healing it would be gone within the hour, but it always brought out that husky moan she loved. His hips bucked unconsciously when her teeth grazed his skin, head falling back against the headboard with a soft thud.

“Fuck,” Embry breathed, head dipping forward to latch his mouth onto Y/N’s neck. Y/N knew that the hickey that was going to be left behind would be next to impossible to cover up, teeth digging into her skin to leave an even deeper bruise. Despite Embry’s more reserved personality, he was very possessive, and whenever they can be alone together, Y/N would always leave with dark bruises littering her neck.

Y/N let out a moan, grinding down against Embry while she fisted his shirt, tugging at it slightly. When Embry didn’t seem to get the hint, she tugged harder, cursing the shirt under her breath as she struggled to pull it off between their bodies. Embry pulled back from Y/N to quickly pull the shirt off from behind his head, dropping in next to him before diving back to the other side of Y/N’s neck to leave matching marks.

While sucking on her neck, his hands slid under her borrowed sweater and shirt, warm hands running up from her hip to her ribs. The rough texture of his fingers made Y/N shudder, leaning back so that he had enough room to take both the sweater and shirt off in one go. The clothes were barely off of her body before Y/N was moving in again, chests pressed together as she connected their lips.

Embry’s hands roamed her nearly naked body, not used to having so much in his reach before. Normally, it was just him that ended up shirtless, since he didn’t want to push his imprint into anything. Today felt different though; as if the air was charged from their every touch. He was okay with the fleeting touches under Y/N’s clothes and having to deal with his arousal when Y/N left. Now, being able to freely see and touch while Y/N was sitting in his lap in just her underwear, he didn’t think he had nearly enough control to stop himself from wanting whatever was coming next.

He went to open his mouth, to say who knows what, his brain wasn’t really working at the moment, but Y/N took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, effectively turning his brain to mush as she looped her arms around his neck. His hands continued roaming, gliding over every piece of skin he could reach, over her legs, across her stomach, up her back. His movements fell short when his fingers grazed against the edge of her bra, the fabric soft under his hand. Embry fingered at it, though didn’t move to undo it, which Y/N noticed. She pulled away, watching as his eyes dropped to her kiss-swollen lips, “Embry?”

“I, uh, don’t really know what I’m doing,” Embry admitted, still lightly fiddling with her bra despite the embarrassed flush creeping back up his face, heating up his body even more. Y/N just nodded, moving to cup his face in her hands. When she had his attention, she shot him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, gently swiping her thumbs against his cheeks.

“Neither do I, its fine,” Y/N said, watching him for a moment as he continued to absentmindedly finger the lace, “You can take it off, if you want.”

Embry gave a jerky nod, moving back in to press a lingering kiss to Y/N’s lips as he struggled to undo the clasp. His thick fingers fumbled around for half a minute before Y/N decided to give him a break, reaching a hand back to unclasp it in one go. Y/N sat back on his lap, and watched Embry as he slowly slid the bra down her arms. He dropped it off the side of the bed and settled his gaze on Y/N, taking in her dishevelled appearance.

Hands smoothing over warm skin, Embry pulled Y/N back in, mouth seeking out hers desperately. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, touching and groping whatever they came across. Embry was still hesitant, but with the only thing filling the air was the scent of Y/N’s arousal, he was starting to regain some confidence. He rolled the two of them over, settling back on his knees as he admired Y/N from his spot between her legs. She was breathing heavily, hair fanned out around her as she stared up at him.

Keeping his eyes locked on Y/N, Embry brought his hands to Y/N’s knees, sliding them down slowly over her thighs. When the tips of his fingers touched the edge of her underwear Embry’s gaze flickered down, watching as he slowly curled his fingers around the sides of them. He looked back up at Y/N, mouth open to ask for permission, but she was already nodding before his gaze had fully settled on her.

Embry slowly pulled them down her legs, eyes following the thin garment as it went. He dropped them off the side of the bed, and then climbed off himself, shimmying out of his shorts and boxers before climbing back into the bed. He settled between her legs, taking a moment to admire Y/N completely naked. Y/N squirmed under the intensity of his stare, fighting the urge to cover herself up. Instead, she reached out, arms spread in invitation. Embry fell into her arms immediately, head dipped down to mouth at her neck, relishing in the shudders that wracked Y/N’s body when he grazed against the bruises he left.

“Please,” Y/N moaned, rolling her hips up against Embry impatiently. Embry pulled back slightly, a hesitant look on his face, “I’m ready, please Embry.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Embry muttered, bending down to nose along Y/N’s throat. His hands ghosted along her side, and he felt Y/N shake her head slightly next to his.

“You won’t, I trust you.”

Embry nodded, running one hand down Y/N’s side to her thigh, sliding it inwards. Y/N let out a moan, legs falling open to give him more room. His fingers dipped between her legs, slipping into her wet heat with no resistance. Y/N let out a soft moan, rolling her hips to try and get his finger deeper. Embry slowly pumped his fingers, watching in awe as more moans continued to pour from her mouth, eyes shut tight and her head thrown back.

When Y/N’s moans started to get more desperate, Embry added another finger. The stretch of his thick fingers made Y/N’s toes curl, planting her feet on the bed so she could rock down onto the fingers properly. Embry spread his fingers, speeding them up slightly, causing Y/N to gasp at the stretch. He continued for a couple more seconds, then slowly pulled his fingers out when the roll of Y/N’s hips became jerky.

Y/N let out a whine at the empty feeling, eyes shooting open. She watched him lean across her to reach his bedside table, rummaging around the open drawer until he pulled out an unopened box of condoms. “Paul gave them to me,” Embry practically whispered, opening the box and taking out a condom. He ripped open the foil, and rolled the condom down his length.

Y/N watched Embry as he lined himself up. When he didn’t move Y/N looked up, the question in his gaze obvious. Y/N gave a sharp nod, letting go of the bedsheets that she was unknowingly clenching to instead wrap her arms around Embry’s neck, pulling him into a soft, languid kiss.

A gasp tore from Y/N’s lips, dislodging Embry, who instead turned to mouth at her neck. The slow stretch was more than his two fingers, and Y/N had to force herself to relax around the intrusion. Embry groaned into Y/N throat, arms shaking as he braced himself on his forearms bracketing Y/N’s head.

“So good,” Y/N muttered into his ear, causing Embry to shudder against her slightly. She moved one hand to card through his warm hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp. Y/N rocked her hips slightly to take in the rest of his length with ease, head tipped back as she adjusted to the dull but pleasant ache at the stretch.

In his pleasure filled haze, Embry barely heard Y/N asking him to move. He rolled his hips slowly, and at the pleasure filled gasp, his next thrust held more force, falling into a rhythm of hard, slow thrusts.

“ ‘s good?” Embry mumbled into Y/N’s neck, running his lips over her bruised skin once more before pulling away and dislodging Y/N’s arms. She nodded blindly, rocking her hips to try and match his thrusts while her free hands dropped to grip the sheets. Embry watched the movement through half-lidded eyes, shifting all his weight to one forearm so he could trail his hands over her body.

Though he didn’t want this to end so soon, Embry knew he wasn’t going to last long. Moving his hand down her tense stomach, he rubbed his thumb against her clit in tight circles as he sped up his thrusts. The speed was too fast for Y/N to keep up with, so she instead let her legs fall open, giving Embry more room to drive into her deeper.

“Yes,” Y/N barely got out, breath hitched before she let out a long, breathy moan. She could feel the pleasure through her entire body, face and neck hot with the flush of arousal. That, mixed with Embry’s high body temperature made the heat almost too much, but Y/N threw her legs around his waist, needing him to be closer. Her arms came up to wrap around his sides, fingers digging into his skin.

Y/N came suddenly, vision blurring as she clenched around Embry with a loud moan, thighs shaking from the force of it. Through her haze Y/N could see a small, satisfied smile cross Embry’s face, and couldn’t stop the breathy laugh that passed through her lips. Embry’s smile broadened further before disappearing, face contorting in pleasure as the clenching became too much.

Embry removed his hand from Y/N’s over sensitive clit to brace himself over her. His body almost completely blanketed hers, hips rocking in urgency as he chased his release. He pressed his face into Y/N’s neck, his loud moans muffled into her skin as he came. His hips slowed to a stop, draping his body across Y/N’s while still keeping most of his weight off of her.

The both of them were breathing heavily, but Embry moved his head from Y/N’s neck to place a quick, chaste kiss on her lips before getting off of the bed. He grabbed the empty condom wrapper and threw it and the used condom into the trash by his bedroom door. He flicked off the light and turned around to find Y/N snuggled up under the covers of his bed, watching him with a tired smile.

Embry easily slid into the bed, pulling Y/N’s naked body into his. She instantly wrapped herself around him, pressing a soft kiss onto his chest, directly over his heart, before promptly falling asleep. Embry stayed up, fingers combing through her hair as he listened to her steady breathing. He turned to look out the window to find the sky dark, with stars starting to fill the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
